


Necessary Learning

by AmeliaIsmills



Series: In for Penny, Out for a Pound: The Erotic Tales of Winterfell [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/AmeliaIsmills
Summary: Before Robb claimed Jon, Theon made sure he knew how.





	Necessary Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ayoh for the inspiration! A prequel to Since, Forever.
> 
>  
> 
> General Disclaimer for all derivative works. I do not own the source material all works falling under the general definition of the word “fanfiction.” Fanfiction for this intent and purpose is described as works created for enjoyment and never for profit that is based on an original source owned by another entity or artist. If presented with a cease and desist request I will immediatly do all in my power to remove the offending article as quickly and thoroughly as possible. 
> 
> Author’s Statement of Intent: The work I create is for sole enjoyment of the writing process. I post it in the idea that someone else might derive pleasure from what I enjoy writing. With this in mind I kindly ask that constructive criticism not be given unless specifically requested at the beginning of the notes. While I will not delete comments that are not rude or trolling, I respectfully ask that it not occur to begin with. 
> 
> If something is not your cup of tea, I ask that you do not read further and you do not post telling me why it is not your cup of tea. I do not hold with any kink-shaming at all and hold a no-tolerance view across the board. I also do not hold with any character bashing or anti-ship commenting. 
> 
> This disclaimer was created 08/04/2019 and added to all current works and future works.

Wintertown 

Robb followed Theon cautiously. Theon had been pushing and pressing him to come to Wintertown for months with him now. He had finally ran out of excuses and his father was out visiting a hold two days ride from Winterfell. His lady mother was caught up in the coming up fesitvities for Bran’s nameday and there was no one else who Robb could use to hold him home. 

“Quite scowling, Robb,” Theon growled as they pushed through the crowds of people. Market day was dwindling down as dusk set in. 

“I’m going to start calling you, Snow, if you keep making that face,” Theon said offhandedly. 

“I don’t see why…” Robb started, but fell silent when he realized he did not really have an excuse to give. Theon would not buy the idea that he was holding himself till a marriage bed and it is not like he could explain to his father’s ward the reasoning behind not want to bed a whore. 

Theon stopped and finally drug Robb into a dark space in between the inn and the brothel. 

Robb raised an eyebrow as Theon just stared at him. 

“You are not subtle,” Theon bluntly stated. 

Robb became even more perplexed as Theon sighed exasperated. 

“You watch the bastard from morning to night as if you want press him over and shove your cock so far in him no one will ever doubt who he belongs to,” Theon stated blithely as Robb paled. Robb opened his mouth to argue but Theon continued before he could utter a sound. 

“You bodily came between Snow and the new stablehand the other day when the bastard was asking for more saddle oil,” Theon said nonplussed as Robb turned to storm away without a word. Theon’s hand grasped tightly around his bicep. 

“Let me go,” Robb said quietly, and the dangerous undertones of his voice made Theon hesitate for the first time. Theon sighed, but forced himself to continue. 

“I understand Robb, Snow is a pretty little thing and I’ve thought many times to see if I could get the bastard underneath me for a tumble,” Theon said as casually as he could. 

“He has to eventually leave Winterfell after all, your Lady Mother will not put up with his presence forever. Ironborn keep pretty boys...mayhaps I take him home as my boywhore,” Theon was abruptly cut off as Robb slammed him up against the inn. Theon grunted as his head made impact and Robb glared at him icily enough to freeze the water’s of Nath. 

He gentled his tone. 

“Someone is going to notice, someone besides me, little Lord...and if your mother realizes what you want with the bastard…,” Theon trailed off and watched as Robb paled. 

Reminding himself of why he was doing this, Theon looked his friend dead in the eye. 

“There’s a boywhore in there. Dark hair with pale skin, the right body type, if a different facial shape. From behind he should look like…,” Theon began but Robb backed up so abruptly he stopped short. Robb looked about to argue and there was a hurt look in his eyes that Theon did not want to even contemplate. 

“Look, if you decide you must have the bastard underneath you, do you want to hurt him? Make him bleed? Make it where he will never forget his first time, and not in a sweet memory since but a nightmare. Do you want him to hesitate to open for your the time after his first and every time after?” Theon laid it out, finally giving over to his last argument. He practically sighed in relief when he saw the comprehension come on in Robb’s eyes. 

Theon started to grind his teeth together as he’d already realized that Robb had already decided what to do with Jon. There was no way this could end well. He might end up taking the bastard back with him just to keep Lady Catelyn from killing him when she found out. 

“Fine,” Robb finally answered, his voice hoarse, “Show me this...this...whore.”

Theon sighed in relief and drug Robb behind him before shoving him through the door of the brothel. The madame at the front was ready for him and smiled graciously. 

“Right this way, My Lord,” she said as she gestured to a curtained area. Theon pushed him forward and through before turning to make his own way up the stairs to Ros’s willing arms.


End file.
